


Half you, half me.

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You have never talked with Sam about having kids. And now you needed to pee on a stick.





	Half you, half me.

You sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with Sam. You weren’t hungry, but you tried to eat so Sam wouldn’t suspect anything. You just wanted him to leave, so you could do what you were going to do.

You chewed the apple in your mouth, looking down at the morning paper. You weren’t reading it, just pretending. You realized Sam had said you something and raised your gaze to look at him.

“Huh?”

Sam chuckled and took your hand.

“Is there something that good you won’t listen me anymore?”

You swallowed your apple and turned to the paper again.

“Umm, no, just lost in thoughts I guess.” You answered and took a sip from your glass.

Sam stood up, walked to you and kissed you on your cheek.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you later beauty.” You said bye to him and waited him to leave.

When you heard him closing the door behind him, you stood up and rushed to the bedroom. You went to your bag and grabbed there something. You closed your eyes and sighed deeply.

You opened your eyes and looked a package in your hands, a pregnancy test.

You started to walk to the bathroom. You have been late, you have felt nauseous in the mornings for the last week. You used protection but still, nothing is certain. So you decided to buy a test and be sure.

And you were terrified. You hadn’t talk with Sam anything about having a kid. Sam was great with his niece, but he never had mentioned to wanting one of his own.

He loved his lifestyle. Traveling, smoking, drinking. He wasn’t that kind of man who goes to a football game or a ballet show. No, he wanted to enjoy his life, after rodding in prison for thirteen years.

So if you’ll see those two pink line in that test, you knew what you needed to do. Even though it’s going to be hard hide it from Sam, and do it behind his back. But it was the best thing, the  _ right _ thing to do.

You closed the bathroom door and opened the package. You read the descriptions and peed in the stick.

The next two minutes were the longest of your life. You walked back and forward in your small bathroom, biting your fingernails. You were so nervous. Those two minutes felt like two years.

When you finally reached the test, you closed your eyes and sighed deeply. And there they were. Those two pink lines.

Even though you knew that it was going to only confirm your suspicions, you were still shocked. Now it was official. You were pregnant.

You put your hand on your mouth and you stared those two pink lines, and started to cry. You sat on the toilet and hide your face into your palms.

Then you heard Sam’s voice behind the door, calling you.

You panicked, you locked the door just before Sam were going to push the handle.

“[Y/N] what’s wrong?” His voice was deep and hoarse.

“Nothing, nothing.” You wiped your tears and tried to keep your voice normal, trying to think what you’re gonna do now. You were not expecting him to come back.

“I heard you crying. Open the door.” Sam asked and you just stood still, holding the test in your hand. You cannot open the door.

“It’s nothing, I - I just hit my leg.” You tried to lie but he noticed from your voice it wasn’t the case.

“Open the door [Y/N], you know I can pick it open if you won’t let me in.”

You panicked and tried to look where you put the test. You open the upper drawer and hided it in there, before you reached the door and unlocked it.

You opened the door and saw Sam’s worried face behind it. You forced yourself to smile and asked did he forget something.

“Yeah, I forgot my phone, and thank God I did. What's the matter?” He said while leaning to the frame, crossing his arms to his chest. You shook your head.

“It’s nothing, I just hit my leg.”

You saw how Sam peeked behind you and you turned to look to the sink. You had forgot to hide the package of the pregnancy test. You cursed yourself inside your head and grinned. Fuck.

When you turn to face Sam again, he had a really weird gaze on him. You knew it. He does not want to became a father. You wished you could do all of this without letting him know.

“Look, I take care of it alright?” You whispered, feeling lump on your throat. Your eyes were burning, you felt how the tears were pushing through.

“Wha- what do you mean ‘ _take care of it_ ’?” Sam asked and stepped closer to you.

“So, you **are** pregnant?” he continued. You nodded and hid your face into your palms again, when you couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

“Hey, hey, hey, I thought you were crying because you weren’t. If you are why all the tears?” Sam said and rounded his arm around you, pulling you against his body.

You couldn’t answer. You just cried. Sam smoothed your hair and whispered to your ear, trying to make you calm down.

When you managed to speak again, you mumbled against his chest:

“We never talked about this Sam. You never told me if you wanted a kid. It’s not what you want.”

He heard your mumbling and withdrew the hug and took your cheeks into his palms, looking your eyes.

“Hey, even I never told that, it never meant I didn’t wanted it, okay?”

“But, you’re,” You started but he cutted you.

“Hey, I never took it to the table cause I thought you didn’t want kids.”

You stared at him, while your heart raced in your chest. Did, did you just heard right?

He slowly lowered his other hand to your stomach and smiled.

“Knowing, that you’ll carrying a human being, who is half of you and half of me.” You lower lip started to tremble.

“It’s more than I could ever ask for.”

You felt how tears starred to push through again, and you placed your hands on his to your stomach and tried to swallow your tears.

“My life would be complete, if you gave birth to our child.”

“So, you want this?” you asked and looked at deep into his eyes.

“With you, more than anything.” he said and leaned down to kiss you. Tears were falling down your cheeks, but this time they were happy tears.


End file.
